Prostate cancer disproportionally impacts African American men. This project creates a cohort of metastatic prostate cancer patient derived xenografts (PDX) models for the express purpose of supporting efforts to elucidate clinical and molecular differences in prostate cancer between ethnic groups. A cohort of up to 30 metastatic prostate xenograft models will be generated using patient tissues and circulating tumor cells (CTCs). The implementation of new quality-controlled and industrialized processes to efficiently generate prostate cancer xenograft models from patients? CTCs is a primary goal of this work. This commercial process to efficiently create murine xenograft models from CTCs will rapidly accelerate the adoption of translational oncology research in conjunction with ongoing clinical trials, and is expected to see rapid market adoption. This project team will also implement new ctDNA liquid biopsy technologies for murine xenograft models as a quality control technique for high-risk xenograft model development and as a research tool for murine xenograft models.